


De Romanos y Cambions...

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Team Free Will Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Antichrist, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean Being Dean, Friendship, Humor, Ice Imp, Jason is a Dork, Jesse Being A Little Shit, M/M, New Rome, Romance, Sickfic, Team Free Will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: Porque incluso un Jason resfriado puede ser ridículamente romántico...





	De Romanos y Cambions...

_“Así no es cómo quería pasar mi semana libre…”_  
Tras dos meses de erradicar un aluvión tras otro de Supernaturales, Jason Grace decidió aprovechar al máximo su tiempo libre acumulado. Aprovechando que Jesse nunca había estado en California, el Hijo de Júpiter avisó a Dean que se llevaba a su novio a conocer la ciudadela Romana. El veterano Cazador/Caballero del Infierno simplemente rió y (Tras revolverle el cabello y uno que otro comentario subido de tono sobre adolescentes sin supervisión) les otorgó su permiso.  
Se suponía que sería una tranquila semana, nada de cacerías o entrenamientos, sólo ellos dos relajándose juntos en uno de los lugares más seguros y hermosos del planeta…  
Una bronquitis cortesía de un cabreado Imp* Helado no entraba en la ecuación.  
El pobre Romano yacía en su cama convertido en un burrito de edredones, pasando por el peor resfriado de toda su vida. Parado cerca de la mesa de noche junto a la cabecera del enfermo estaba Jesse, ocupado midiendo las cantidades correctas de jarabe e intentando NO pensar en la pequeña nubecilla electrificada formándose sobre su cabeza.  
—Abre la boca, Pikachú—Tarareó el castaño acercando la cuchara con el líquido amarillo a la boca del mayor.  
—Ahh…—Balbuceó gangosamente Jason, luchando para semi-sentarse siquiera—¡ACHÚ!  
Jesse fue lanzado de espaldas contra la columnata 5 metros tras él debido al viento catabático** que resultó de un sencillo estornudo.  
—¡Di Inmortales, Jesse! Lo siento, lo siento tanto…—El pobre Jason se enredó la lengua al apilar apresuradas disculpas, completamente mortificado.  
—No es nada, Jase—Desestimó levantándose sonriente el Cambion mientras sentía un cardenal masivo formarse en su cadera derecha.  
Unos días después, Jason y Jesse paseaban tranquilamente por el Mercado de Nueva Roma. El Hijo de Júpiter ya se veía estable pero (A juzgar por el ligero color en sus mejillas y esa parka*** que traía sobre una sudadera de por sí abrigadora) aún no estaba del todo recuperado.  
Mientras pasaban cerca del área de orfebres, un destelló captó la atención del Cambion: El último puesto a la derecha ofrecía gemas de todos los colores y formas. Al parecer era uno de esas tiendecillas en que podías escoger la piedra y el collar (o brazalete o llavero o lo que sea) para combinarlos a tu gusto.  
Un brillante Cabujón**** de Rubí se destacaba del resto a ojos del adolescente—Es hermoso…—Susurró Jesse extasiado al examinar de cerca la piedra. Algo en las profundas aguas rojas del rubí apelaba a su lado primal, a aquel que le pertenecía al Infierno…  
—¿Qué te parece?—La repentina pregunta rompió las divagaciones del Aprendiz de Cazador y lo devolvió a la tierra. Jesse parpadeó un par de veces para aclarase y al alzar la mirada se topó con Jason sosteniendo un broche para prender en la ropa. Parecía una lágrima de oro y Jesse lo adoró instantáneamente.  
—Se verían perfectos juntos…Pero Jason…—El menor titubeó al reparar en un importante detalle—No traje suficiente dinero conmigo para permitirme ambos…  
—Hmmm…Espera aquí—Tras considerar su idea por unos segundos, Jason apretó la mano de su novio y se dirigió al vendedor con una expresión resuelta. Jesse los observó conversar por un par de minutos antes de que el hombre lanzara un fugaz vistazo en su dirección y acto seguido se echara a reír. Jason se apoyó la mano en la nuca, su clásico gesto avergonzado, pero también río un poco. Finalmente, tras una sonrisa cómplice de parte del orfebre, el Hijo de Júpiter regresó junto al Cambion.  
—¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó intrigado el castaño.  
—¿Recuerdas esas recompensas de las que habló Reyna el otro día, cuando les explicaba los decretos Post-Guerra?—Notando lo particularmente humilde que se estaba portando Jason, Jesse sólo asintió—Bueno, uno de ellos instituía un fondo concedido a cada uno de los Siete para que viviéramos holgadamente aquí en Nueva Roma. Es nuestra paga por salvar al mundo de Gaea y casi morir en el intento…Múltiples veces—Pausa para algunas risas entre dientes—Como yo abandoné el Campamento Júpiter muy poco después del fin de las hostilidades, en realidad nunca tuve oportunidad de usarlo.  
—Jason, yo…—La misma modestia del menor le dictaba rechazar el regalo, un broche de oro sólido era demasiado…  
—Quiero que lo tengas—Interrumpió el rubio—Al menos permíteme ofrecerte esto como compensación por no darte nada en Navidad.  
—Estuviste cazando quimeras zombi en Iowa con Samandriel y Benny por tres semanas, Jase. _**QUIMERAS ZOMBI**_. Nunca me molestó que no me dieras nada ¡Si apenas regresaron una hora antes de medianoche!—¿En serio ese el argumento del Superman rubio? No era como si Jesse se hubiera deprimido al respecto, con todas las otras cosas que recibió del resto del Team &asociados se daba por bien servido.  
—¿Por favor?—Y, de nuevo, esa sonrisita de niño bueno del Romano conquistó la cuidadosa lógica del Cambion.  
—…En el fondo, eres todo un bastardo manipulador Grace, sólo haciéndotelo saber—La brillante sonrisa de Jason fue más que suficiente para hacerle el día.  
_“Quizá, después de todo, no sea tan malo tener a alguien más viendo por mí…”_

**Author's Note:**

> *Un imp (en español: diablillo) es un ser mitológico similar a una hada o demonio, con frecuencia se describen en el folklore y la superstición.  
> **Un viento catabático (de los étimos griegos κατὰ (abajo) y βαίνω (ir)) es un viento que cae en el seno de una atmósfera estable, sea cual sea la causa que lo hace partir de un nivel más elevado. Pueden soplar a más de 100 Km/h.  
> ***Un anorak o parka es una chaqueta pesada con capucha, recubierta a menudo de piel natural o de imitación, para una completa protección de bajas temperaturas y del viento. Esta prenda, hecha originalmente de caribú, fue inventada por los Inuit del ártico, que necesitaban un abrigo capaz de protegerlos del frío y la lluvia durante la caza y el kayaking.  
> ****Se denomina cabujón (del vocablo francés cabochon que a su vez deriva del francés antiguo caboche y éste del latín caput, que significa “cabeza”.) a un estilo de talla de gemas.


End file.
